


Conversations of the Apocalypse

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Barely anything else lol, Can't die though, Dialogue Heavy, Implications of suicide, It's a lot of implication but not a lot of on screen stuff, It's not as bad as you think I swear, No Plot/Plotless, Personas not the real people, Post-Apocalypse, Sad conversations, Techno is the only one who speaks, Though that's subject to change, Zombie Apocalypse, chillaxin as much as you can in a post apocalypse, just friends chillaxin, philosophical stuff, suicidal character, tags update as i go, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various conversations between two people as they survive together in an apocalypse, trying to keep some semblance of normalcy alive even with one of them being far from that.[Cross posted on Wattpad :)]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. "Because of the view?" "Because of the fall."

**Author's Note:**

> TW: jumping off a building with suicidal intent, no deaths though.

“Hey”

“Hello,”

“What are you doing up here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

A dark chuckle.

“I’m just enjoyin’ the view, nothing special. You don’t seem like the type to just come up here for scenery, though. Why are you here?”

“I was searching for supplies, may as well cover all my bases even if there’s never anything on roofs.”

“Well not never, apparently.”

“Yeah. I suppose I’m proved wrong then.”

“Sit?”

A pause.

He sits by the woman.

“The air is nice up here, much nicer than the ground. It has more room to move--less competition with dust.”

“I noticed that, too bad there aren’t many vantage points like this anymore.”

“Yeah, real shame. I’d prefer a mountain to this but what can you do.”

“Because the view is better?”

“Because the fall is better.”

“Ah.”

A pause.

“I see.”

“Hey, do you mind answering a question?”

“What is it?”

“How do you fight off the madness that comes from wanting to do something but being unable to?”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Uhm, let me put it this way then. Say you wanted to do something like--I don’t know--die, though you physically can’t do it--”

“Seems improbable in my opinion--”

“It’s a hypothetical, of course it’s improbable”

“Carry on then.”

A sigh.

“Right, so say you can’t physically die but you want to really badly. How do you stay sane? How would you keep going?”

A beat.

“Hypothetically, of course.”

“Yeah, don’t worry I gathered that.”

“Just making sure.”

Silence.

“I don’t know what I’d do, in all honesty. I would probably end up succumbing to the madness in the end since that really does seem like hell.”

“Yeah, I know. It is.”

“What?”

They look at each other.

“I shouldn’t keep you any longer. You should get back to your friends.”

“How did you know there were others?”

“I saw you guys walking into the building earlier.”

“Oh. I guess I shoulda figured.”

“Farewell for now. I’ll see you at the bottom, okay?”

A pause.

She stands, he doesn’t.

“I suppose?”

A beat.

“Oh, and one favor if I may.”

“Only if I can have one in return, but shoot.”

“Help me out when you find me? Don’t just leave me down there. I don’t want to become part of the horde.”

“Noted.”

“And your request?”

“Your name.”

“Ah,”

She smiles at him, loose hair fluttering in the strong wind.

“Lini.”

She falls.

He looks away.

\---

He walks outside the building, three others in tow.

A pained moan to his left, he looks over.

“Hey.”

She stares back at him, a smile on her lips.

She holds her hand out to him.

“Help me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, thanks for reading :) I honestly don't expect this to be noticed a whole lot--I'm mostly writing this for myself since I adore conversation writing and need a bit of a break from everything else--but then again why not put it out there just because, yeah? I hope you enjoyed my little experiment, and I'm excited to continue writing this in the future.
> 
> The fun part about all this is that there isn't really a plot to anything, just people going through their day to day lives and talking about whatever comes to mind.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all have lovely days/nights <3 Bu Bye!


	2. Fun Sized Pig Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a cat really does have it's perks, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So the conversations will be following a linear timeline (give or take) though there will probably be flashbacks sometime down the road. Hopefully the writing will be clear enough to show it is indeed a flashback, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.
> 
> Just a short and sweet chapter with a bit of a sad ending, as per usual :) Hope you enjoy!

“So.”

“Yeah?”

“Just a hypothetical, eh?”

She chuckles.

“Totally, 100% fake.”

“So are you like a cat then?”

“What?”

“A cat. If you’re saying the hypothetical was false, then you couldn’t have fallen straight down and lived.”

“Your point being…?”

“Cats can fall from just about any height without getting hurt by using their body to slow their velocity down. Can you do something similar?”

“Oh man, I wish.”

“Being a cat has its perks.”

“I’d have to be allergic to myself, though.”

“Feels bad man.”

“Definitely.”

Silence.

“Dogs are better anyways though.”

“Yeah, I used to have one.”

“What was their name?”

“Ladybird. Black lab mutt, and a pretty one at that.”

“Sounds nice. I had a dog too.”

“Yeah?”

“His name was Floof, he was a gremlin but he was my gremlin.”

“That’s a cute name.”

“Yeap.”

They stop walking.

An arrow flies, a deer drops.

“Nice shot, Pig Boy.”

“Pig Man, actually.”

“Whatever you say. Help me carry this.”

“‘Course.”

“And try not to get blood everywhere.”

“No promises.”

\---

“You’re so annoying.”

“What? I can’t help the fact that I’m taller than you.”

“Yeah, but nothing’s stopping you from holding the deer lower! God, this is gonna stain--”

“But then it’s annoyin’ to carry.”

She groans

“This is payback?”

“This is payback.”

A pause.

“I didn’t realize you’d take such offense at being called ‘Pig Boy.’”

“I didn’t realize you’d take such offense at being called ‘Fun Sized.’”

“Techno I swear to god--I am five foot five that is literally above--”

“--the average American woman’s height, I know.”

“No, apparently you don’t know since you continue to say I’m short just ‘cause you’re tall.”

“Would you rather I just call you average?”

“I am anything but average.”

“Except for your height, apparently.”

She opens her mouth, then closes it.

“Point taken. At least this time you’re agreeing with me.”

Silence.

“I wonder what the average American woman’s height is now…”

A pause.

“Definitely not what it used to be.”

“Yeah, not anymore…”

They walked in silence the rest of the way back.


	3. Liars Out After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to move on from mourning, but sometimes it's enough to just forget about it for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun lil fluff chapter with a bit of backstory sprinkled in to. I had a lot of fun writing this part, and I hope you enjoy it as well. Also more people are reading this than I expected lol. To all of you, thank you! I really appreciate it, and I hope you all have lovely days :) <3

Embers die out.

She stares longingly as they disappear.

“You’re still up?”

“You are too.”

“I have first watch, of course I’m up.”

“Oh.”

A pause.

He sits beside her, staring at the ashes.

“What was your childhood like?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I want to get to know you better? You don’t tell us much about yourself, especially concerning your anomaly, so--”

“That’s because I understand it as well as you do.”

A pause.

“So not at all?”

“Yeah, not at all.”

Soft laughter permeates the air.

“Anyways, my childhood was pretty standard. Actually, my life was pretty standard up until I took that internship.”

“Internship?”

“As a lab assistant. There was an accident and, well.”

Both glance down at her gloved left hand.

“Yeah, I get it. Don’t worry.”

“In retrospect, the whole situation was pretty humerus.”

Silence.

“I…”

“That’s not even the right bone.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“Is it even necessary for field medics to know bone names?”

“I went to medical school too, nerd--”

“--if either of us is a nerd it is definitely you--”

“--all eight years!”

A quiet snicker.

“Glad you agree with me.”

Embers continue to pop, mourning extinguished life.

She continues to stare, mourning unending life.

“Want to check the perimeter with me?”

“I’d like that.”

\---

“But yeah, then there was the whole ‘apocalypse thing’ and the war had to unofficially end.”

“I wouldn’t call that a ‘war.’ Seems more like a competition if anything.”

“It was a war in my heart, okay? And wars are basically just competitions but escalated, are they not?”

“Not necessarily. If one party is trying to defend something they already own from another party it’s a conflict, but not a competition.”

“And I thought I was the English major.”

“You dropped out, yeah? Didn’t seem like you took your studies all too seriously.”

“I did, for a time, but it got stressful in the end and I had better things to do.”

“Like starting a farm and subsequent competition?”

“Exactly.”

“I see. I guess I can’t relate all too well since I had all the time in the world to go at my own pace education wise.”

“At least you indirectly learned a lot of important survival skills, eh?”

“You did too, Pig Farmer.”

“I didn’t even farm pigs--”

“Fine then: Farmer Pig. Better?”

“I personally thought Pig Man was better.”

“Want me to go back to Pig Boy?”

“Want me to go back to Fun Sized?”

A pause.

She sighs.

“I hate you.”

A smile betrays her.

“Liar.”

She chuckles.

“Is your shift over yet?”

“Not for a bit. You should go to bed though.”

Silence.

“You’ll be okay alone?”

“I’m alone all the time, don’t even worry about it.”

“Liar.”

He chuckles.

“I used to be alone all the time.”

“There it is.”

They chuckle.

Silence.

“I’ll stay up with you.”

“I wouldn’t mind it.”

They smile at each other.

\---

Embers died out.

She doesn’t stare.

She doesn’t mourn life.

She basks in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback highly appreciated ^^ I always like reading what people have to say :)


End file.
